


Advice

by ayame_yume



Series: unending stories [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also mork but he is only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, i can't write advice thingy why im doing this, i wrote new year thingy when valentine is coming, im late but happy new year, nct china last year, whipped lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: Lucas felt something wrong with his little crush, Renjun. He asked the younger, only to be asked an indirect advice. What should Lucas do?





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> because lucas is secretly whipped  
> enjoy

It was just one fine day where NCT is facing their probably messiest time of the year—year-end performances. There are rarely time to rest. Every single member is doing their best to show greatest performances that will leave a memory in their fans’ minds. Not only that, next year, a new unit will debut in China and Lucas will be even busier than before, giving how he is included in the line-up. It was calm before storm comes.

"So, you will be going to Beijing soon."

"I will."

Renjun nodded his head, as if he is thinking about something. That exclamation is the first sentence Renjun put out since he arrived in Lucas' shared dorm with Chenle. Kun said he wanted to have a new year dinner, even though new year is still around 3 days later. That day is also the only day when the younger members of NCT China line got a day off, since the children won’t be home at New Year Eve, so it makes sense if Kun wants to do it earlier.

But Lucas noticed something else. The soon-to-be oldest Dream member was strangely quiet, unlike the one he used to tease a lot just for his own amusement. The two have been here for like two or three hours so Lucas couldn't help but wondered why the younger hasn't spoke at all and why he chose his departure to Beijing as his first topic.

After all, to Lucas, Renjun is not just his cute little brother.

He is also the one he places his heart at. It has been quite a long time since his heart beats harder than it should whenever the younger appeared, or even mentioned by his fellow trainees. He couldn’t help but acting crazy around him since that’s the only way to hide blushes in his handsome face. Being goofy and antics in every moves he did, he was able to get the younger smiles and that is enough for him.

Thus, seeing his crush being down seemed to be going against Lucas' "enjoy your life" living rule, even though that rule didn't apply to anyone else except himself. What should he do though?

"What’s wrong?" Lucas asked.

“No… It just hits me that you won’t be around in the same time as Mark-hyung’s graduation from Dream,” the younger replied, still hasn’t changed his position.

“Ah, right. Mark graduates from Dream this year and next year he will be in Japan most of the time…”

“It will be a lonely year. Without you, and Mark-hyung beside me.”

Lucas tilted his head, looking at Renjun from strange angles. He still looked perfect even on bizzare angles. The reason he did such was to catch what expression this child actually wore, since he couldn’t see it clearly from his seating angle. Renjun didn’t show anything though, only a bit disappointed look. Mostly, he showed a normal face.

“Mark is going to be in Japan for almost half a year, right?” Lucas asked, hasn’t returned to his initial position.

“Yeah. It will be lonely in Korea then,” Renjun replied, sighed.

“Why do you think so?”

“You are going to debut in China along with Kun-ge, Winwin-ge and Ten-hyung. 127 Hyungs won’t be here either. Mark-hyung is graduating from Dream and the chance to meet him outside NCT full team works will be lesser, except the promoter invited both Dream and 127 together. Haechan is still resting. We will rarely meet each other, of course it will be lonelier compared to last year when all of us gets together for 2018 Project…”

Renjun turned his face to the side, only to get Lucas already stared at his face so close—like around 5 cm between them right now. The older also looked at his eyes intense. He was surprised by this action and Lucas could see it clearly.

Now he got to see his eyes, Lucas couldn’t help but get the tint of sadness clouded there. The right phrase would saddened puppy, but Renjun is not a puppy. He is similar to a fox more than a puppy. Saddened fox didn’t suit it though…

“Oh, you are actually sad we are going to debut at China,” Lucas said.

“What? No. I think you misunderstood me…” Renjun evaded.

“It’s shown clearly in your eyes, Lil’ Bro. You are saddened by the fact we won’t be around, but moreover, you are disappointed that you aren’t included in the lineup, right?”

The younger took a silence before replied him. He put a smile though.

“Ge, I’m not saddened by the fact I’m not included in debut lineup. I know I have responsibility over here. One more year in Dream, two year waiting in Korea if I should wait for Chenle as well. Maybe I will be put in the group after I graduate from Dream or maybe debuted in another unit. Either way, I started to run first so I should finish it before starting a new lap. Of course, I’m happy that NCT will have a new unit debuting after a long time and it will the China one. Despite the fact we need to wait quite long and branding a new group name to be able to debut in our homeland, it’s still a unit debut and I can’t help but being happy for my beloved Geges debuted in a proper unit…”

Lucas was surprised to see tears suddenly appeared in the younger’s eyes. It seemed his guess was right, even though he missed the actual reason. He was sad, truly sad, by the fact when the next year comes, those who close to him won’t be by his side anymore… At least, Lucas could get that hunch.

“But I’m afraid… of not being able to do anything properly… I will be the oldest in Dream… Not only that, since Ten-hyung won’t be here as well, I will be the oldest as well in dorm… Maybe Jaemin and Jeno won’t bother me that much anymore, but I’m still afraid…

Usually I will run to Mark-hyung whenever I have a problem, but he won’t have any time to listen to me anymore… You won’t be here to listen over my rants and still making my laugh by pushing them aside from my mind… It makes me think how dependable and useless I am towards you two…

Being an adult… Somehow, it’s scary…”

‘Then, he is truly afraid of being lonely. Cute.’

Lucas moved and sat closer to Renjun. He pushed the younger’s head to his shoulder and patted his head. The younger reacted a bit, confusion could be seen in his ‘currently wet with tears’ face.

To be honest, Lucas never thought about being an adult. When both Mark and him reached 20, they just do what they supposed to do—as if nothing changed. They are still the same person with same personality. Indeed, responsibilities they got compared to when they are underage are different in quantity scale. The rest is the same, and Renjun should know just by looking at them right now.

But the things Renjun must face when he hits 20 and when Mark and Lucas face 20 are different. He will be the oldest member in Korea since all the older members will be away from Korea just right when he reaches adult age. Mark and Lucas still have older members that will spoil them whenever they need it. It’s different in scale of burden he needs to face…

Just when he wants to make Renjun stays as who he is even after being what Renjun waits the most in his life…

But what should he do? He didn’t know the answer either. In fact, it feels Renjun is the adult here when he is the baby. Maybe he should just speak.

“He…hey… You know, I don’t know how to respond to your problem… Wait a minute, I never did,” Lucas spoke.

“You never did. I just want to say it…” Renjun said.

“But… you know, adult responsibility or such… Even until now I don’t understand what is it. And you know I’m not the best person when it comes to consoling someone else…

Being told that I played a part in your daily life, I’m happy. I’m glad my lame antics could ease your worries. That’s the best thing I can do. For real advice, you can go to Mark rather than me,”

Renjun looked at Lucas’ face, who watches his face the whole time. The tears have stopped. He waited for his next words, while Lucas doesn’t know what to say anymore.

Just on time, Kun appeared with a big pot, with both Chenle and Winwin entailed him from behind with vegetables and meats. Despite living in the same dorm as Kun, Lucas hasn’t noticed that the older is planning to make hotpot. He was too busy with tidying his hair and putting make up to his face so Renjun won’t see him too messed up. Well, he couldn’t help but wanting to look the best in front of his crush, despite feeling bad for not helping Kun at all.

Not like he will be any help though.

But looking at the scene, Lucas got an idea. He pointed at Kun, which Renjun followed with his gaze. After that, Lucas stood and began to moves around aggressively.

“Look! Kun-hyung is busy the whole day preparing hotpot. I don’t even know he will cook that for dinner! I’m just as careless as I am before. See, nothing changed at all! I think it’s better to stay as who you are. There’s no need to worry too much, live comfortably and enjoy your days.

Also, if you feel lonely, you are free to call me. I will try my best to keep my phone with me so you can contact me anytime! I’m still your Gege despite we stood in different land, okay? Don’t worry too much and enjoy your life. I’m sure Mark will say the same!”

The younger seemed to be surprised, but then, he continued with a laugh. This caught Lucas off-guard.

“What’s wrong!? Did I say something wrong??”

Renjun wiped his eyes. “No, it’s funny how both of you said the same thing. I asked Mark-hyung over the phone, he also said it’s better to just enjoy the life we are living at right now and feel free to call. Both of you are the same, yet so different… You are so funny, Ge!” he said, still laughing.

“Aahhh…”

“But I’m still not sure whether that’s the answer I want or not. I don’t think I can do it or not—but being told by two persons like that…” Renjun replied again, the smile he showed gave a tint of disappointed.

“What Lucas said is right, Renjun-ah,”

Kun, Winwin and Chenle stood behind Lucas, who was still dumbfounded by Renjun’s sudden laugh. Somehow, a hint of proud could be seen in Kun’s face. Winwin patted Lucas’ head with a smile. Chenle just stared at the 99-line born with a confused look, as if he couldn’t believe the words Lucas just said to Renjun. Who know someone like Lucas can give out such a nice advice.

“Renjun-ah, we understand you are quite bothered with the fact lot of us won’t be around here anymore. But it doesn’t mean we are taking off our responsibilities as well,” Winwin said.

“Also, it’s better to just going with the flow rather than overthink the future. Like you said, no one knows what will happen. We will be back in a blink. There is no need to feel lonely,” Kun said.

“Be yourself and live, that’s the advice we can give to you,” the oldest continued.

“I’m still here, Hyung! I will make your days full of rainbows!” Chenle grinned.

The youngest of the five moved forward and grabbed Renjun’s right hand. The smile of the youngest is always the thing that can make Renjun smiled immediately.

The older Dream member watched the youngest with a plain face, before replying.

“Full of rainbows and wounds because I will hit you two brats if you don’t listen!” Renjun replied, smiled brightly.

‘I’m glad.’

Lucas smiled as well, and seeing this, Kun pushed his back to the dinner table, as he ordered the rest members as well.

“Let’s eat! Dinner’s hotpot!” he said.

“HOORAY! It must be delicious!!” Chenle exclaimed.

“Kun-ge can cook hotpot, I will make sure to ask you thousand times in China later!” Winwin said.

“I won’t cook if it’s just for you alone!” Kun replied to Winwin.

Renjun walked to Lucas’ side and entwined their hands suddenly. Suddenly felt the younger’s baby hand on his, Lucas jolted a bit and looked at it. He jumped a little and Renjun chuckled.

“What—”

“Thanks, Ge. I don’t know why I need to be told twice to be sure with the answer. Usually I only go to one person.

But I think it’s because I’m really afraid of being lonely. I will try to make myself occupied then. Until you and the rest Hyungs come back from your businesses,” Renjun whispered.

“You’re welcome then,” Lucas replied, with a smile.

“I’m still not sure at what will happen later, though,”

“Oh dear, just try to enjoy it. Don’t think too much.”

“Okay.”

Silence.

Renjun gestured Lucas to bow a bit. Wondered why, the older followed.

And he got a kiss in the cheek.

“Anyway, happy debut in China, Gege. Don’t forget me when you are famous over there! Also, don’t make too much problem to Kun-ge! Yangyang, Hendery-ge and Xiaojun-ge can be handful enough for him!” Renjun said, with a bright smile.

With that, Renjun released their hands and ran towards dining table. He chirped “what do you put in it” and “it smells really nice across the room” before properly took a seat beside Chenle. Lucas just stood there, found it hard to process what the younger just did and said.

Renjun just kissed him in the cheek and congratulated his debut.

Damn. He never thought his dumb words will ever return him something good like this. He should speak more rather than just acting goofy then.

And Lucas came to the dining table with a red face, still thinking about what just happened in past 15 minutes and couldn’t move on from that even after he went to Beijing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im not supposed to write this when wayv already debuts but hey, i've been in hiatus for so long  
> so have a short luren advice thingy which is my weakness  
> this should be less interesting than previous stories
> 
> also i want to say thank you for the kudos because they keep coming even though i didn't write anything at all. why are you liking my stories again--  
> oh anyway, happy new year, happy lunar new year, soon it will be valentine and look forward to probably surprise i can make thousand years later ;D  
> (suddenly i forgot how to write in english)


End file.
